


Focus

by emoviolent



Series: Noncontober 2020 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Episode: s02e01 Kaiseki, M/M, Noncontober, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/pseuds/emoviolent
Summary: Being cunning is not always enough and Will learns that the hard way.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Noncontober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Noncontober Day 2: Toys/Object Insertion
> 
> here is my retelling of the infamous ear scene that set aflame the loins of a nation. it is my first hannigram fanfic despite being a fan for years so be easy on me in the comments.

Will opens up so easily with something in his mouth. His pink lips stretch around the tube easily, pliant and so pretty albeit a bit chapped. He drools a bit as his salivary glands are activated and the spit wets his lips perfectly. If only he could be this open during their sessions. The man is a closed book, gritting out his answers spitefully and never seeming to want to truly let Hannibal in his head. Perhaps this would be the only way to get him to speak. Hannibal smirks at the thought and pushes deeper into his throat. 

Although Will gags and sputters as his eyes roll back in his head, he eventually relaxes enough for the tube to properly be worked down his throat and into his stomach. Hannibal cups Will’s jaw lovingly and strokes it, a tender feeling ignited in him despite the circumstances being less than traditionally romantic. Will looks unbothered and almost cherubic with his long dark lashes casting a shadow over his mottled cheeks and his sweat slick hair clinging to his forehead in damp strands. The sickly sweet smell of encephalitis drips from him and is intoxicating, sweat staining the armpits of Will’s thin shirt and his boxers. Hannibal hardens in his slacks as he looks Will over. He is indeed a cunning boy, but cunning is not always enough and he will have to learn that the hard way. 

Hannibal unwraps the ear and caresses it, feeling its dense weight in his gloved hands. This is for the greater good, he reminds himself as he paces back to Will and drops the ear into the funnel unceremoniously. Will begins to gag again, eyes fluttering as spit dribbles down his chin. His thrashing has partially dislodged the funnel, causing it to jut out to the side comically. Hannibal’s penis throbs at the sight, aroused by Will’s struggle and the mess he is making. Even unconscious he puts up a fight. He places the palm of his right hand over Will’s throat, stroking in soothing motions to aid in swallowing. The ear disappears down the funnel and Hannibal feels the other man’s Adam's apple bob as the organ travels down his throat. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal praises. He leans down to kiss the temple of Will’s head, lapping at the salty sweat he finds there before inhaling his scent again and palming over the raised crotch of his pants. With his other hand, he wraps his fingers around the tube, stroking it in tandem with the motions applied to himself. Will gags again as the foreign object is forced further into him and Hannibal orgasms silently into his pants. 

He withdraws his hand from the tube and slowly pulls from Will’s mouth, awestruck when Will lets out a strained groan. He notes Will’s own erection and smiles to himself. He wonders what his reaction would be upon awakening to a sore throat and an erection or if he would simply just ejaculate in his sleep to dreams of having his throat used. He would have to ask him some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and leaving kudos! i appreciate your attention and comments very much <3


End file.
